Qu'estce que je fou la ?
by Dr.House73100
Summary: Harry, après avoir été obligé de tuer une de ses amies, se fait surprendre après son "crime". Heureusement que Pansy était la pour lui construire une nouvelle vie...Après tout, une vie sans House n'est pas une vraie vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Le corps sans vie de son ennemie tomba parterre. Un grand vide se forma en lui. Les larmes ne tombaient pas et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point il avait envie de pleurer ! La guerre avait fait bien des morts et pourtant, une seule vie arrivait à le mettre dans tous ces états. Voldemort. Un nom qui pendant longtemps l'avait tourmenté et torturé pendant un grand nombre d'année.

Si seulement ! Si seulement le monde magique avait été plus compréhensif, on aurait pu LE sauver et éviter la folie d'un mari désespéré. L'expression du visage de Voldemort restera gravée toute sa vie : regret. Le regret de ne pas avoir pu sauver son amant. Le regret de n'avoir pas pu stopper sa propre folie.

« Désolé… »

Ce fut le dernier mot prononcé par le seigneur des ténèbres avant qu'il ne tombe dans le sommeil éternel. Cet homme qu'il croyait complètement fou et raciste n'était en fait qu'un homme en colère, en colère contre le monde magique et son incapacité à sauver les gens.

Le cancer. Une maladie moldue incurable jusqu'à présent mais pouvant être retardé.

J'aperçois Hermione. Des larmes de joies coulent le long de ses joues. Dans ses bras Ron lui fait un petit sourire fatigué mais soulagé. C'est enfin fini. Toute cette joie me met hors de moi ! Mais qui suis-je pour leur reprocher ceci ? La guerre a laissé derrière elle nombre de morts et de blessés, cette joie est donc justifiée.

« Harry »

Ginny se jette dans mes bras un gros sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle pleure et rie en même temps. Elle s'aperçoit que je ne réagis pas et observe mon visage. Son visage se fait doux et elle me murmure à l'oreille que tout est fini. Nous allons enfin pouvoir être heureux ensemble ! Peut-être même avoir des enfants…

Je la repousse brusquement. Ses yeux se font interrogateurs. Elle ne comprend rien mais je n'ai pas la force de lui expliquer.

Un cri retentit. C'est Molly. Elle cris tout son malheur et son désespoir devant le corps de son mari. Les jumeaux Weasley sont derrière elle essayant de la consoler mais rien ne peut stopper quelqu'un pris au désespoir…

J'aperçois plus loin la même scène avec Remus en train de sangloter et pleurer devant le corps de Tonks. Un autre enfant qui ne connaîtra pas sa mère pensais-je amèrement. Je n'en peux plus et quitte le champ de bataille en direction du château.

Dévasté.

C'est le meilleur adjectif que j'ai trouvé pour décrire Poudlard. Le monument que je trouvais si majestueux et magique n'a plus rien de tout cela. Les murs se sont écroulé ou bien à moitié détruit, des débris de verre et des taches de sang peuvent être aperçu à chaque endroit, certains tableau sont déchirés comme si on les avait déchirés avec des griffes. Je reconnais la signature de Fenrir.

Je traverse les couloirs avec nostalgie me rappelant tout les bons souvenirs que j'ai pu passer ici. Bientôt, les larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. J'arrive finalement à la grande salle. Les drapeaux de griffondor sont déchirés et pour la plus part, complètement brulé. La seule chose qui n'ait pas changé, c'est le ciel magique qui est toujours aussi beau.

J'entends le bruit sonore que font deux talons en frappant le sol de pierre. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui est derrière moi.

« Harry ? »

Je ne réagis pas et ne tourne même pas la tête vers elle. Je n'en est plus la force. Je sens deux bras entourer mes épaules et une poitrine se coller contre mon dos. Etrangement, elle réussit plus à me calmer que la femme dont je suis amoureux. Elle ne me dit rien et je l'en remercie. Parfois, le silence d'un proche te prenant dans ses bras vaut mieux que tous les mots de consolation au monde.

Elle enlève ses bras des mes épaules et je l'entends chercher quelque chose dans une de ses poches. Pris par la curiosité, je me retourne. Elle me tend une lettre. Je la regarde sans rien comprendre. Je prends la lettre et finalement l'ouvre. Une lettre de recommandation. Je la regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est pour quoi ? » lui demandais-je.

Alors qu'elle essayait de me répondre, elle s'écroula à mes pieds sans que je ne puisse ne l'en empêcher. Je commence à paniquer…Que dois-je faire ? Je sors ma baguette et lui jette un sort de diagnostique. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est le plus vieux sort de la famille Parkinson, cela fait apparaître une sorte de bestiole qui te mange le cœur pour se nourrir avant de finalement mourir. Harry, ne pleure pas… Surtout pas pour moi…Je ne le mérite pas… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu vas vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu va vivre et nous pourrons recommencer à vivre une vie plus tranquille avec tout nos amis, et tu sais à quel point nous avons d'amis… »

« Harry, je suis condamné. Rien ne peut me sauver à présent, il est trop tard…Je ne veux plus vivre sans lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pansy ? Rappel toi ! Draco t'attend à votre rendez vous près du saule pleureur… «

« Harry…Draco ne viendra jamais à ce rendez vous, il ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse. Il est…mort…pas son propre…père.

Elle n'arrive plus à parler. Elle se retient de crier de douleur ne voulant pas que je sois peiné pour elle. Les cheveux noir de sa franche se collent à son front brulant. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps…

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…Cette lettre… te feras rentrer dans…l'hôpital de…. »

« Arrête de parler ! Tu te fatigue… »

« Non…Laisse moi parler… elle te fera rentrer dans l'hôpital…de… Rinceton-Plainsboro… »

« Mais…Je ne suis pas médecin ! Je n'ai aucune connaissance en… »

« Tu t'en sortiras…Prends ma main… »

Il lui obéit docilement et prit sa main. Il cria. Une grande douleur l'assaillit. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous la douleur. C'était encore plus pire que quand Voldemort envahissait sa tête. Il voulait retirer sa main mais la jeune femme serrait sa main de toutes ses forces et puis, il n'avait jamais été très fort physiquement non plus.

Quand elle lâcha sa main, il s'écroula sur son corps. Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, elle caressa doucement les longs cheveux noirs de son ami.

« Je t'ai donné…toutes mes connaissances en médecine….moldues…oublis nous… Oublis le monde magique…Oublis tes amis et…vis comme bon il te le semble… »

Les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler sur mes joues et je retenais mes sanglots le mieux que je pouvais mais sans succès.

« Harry…J'aie une dernière volonté…Tue-moi…Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça… »

« Pansy…Je ne peux pas… »

« Harry…Pour moi…. »

Il secoua de la tête.

« Non…non….Je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi…Parmi toutes les choses que tu aurais pu me demander… Ne me demande pas ça ! »

« Si tu ne le fais pas…je mourrais dans d'affreuses souffrances…Le veux-tu ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non… »

« Alors…Fais le… »

« D'accord… »

Il se leva, sortit sa baguette en tremblant et la pointa sur Pansy.

« Merci Ryry… »

Je criais el nom de mon amie et vis avec horreur le sort de la mort se diriger vers elle et lui prendre la vie. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol avant de commencer à crier.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que mes cris allaient attirer du monde. Et malheureusement, ce fut les agents du ministère avec le ministre en personne qui arrivèrent les premiers.

« Eh bien… J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication, mais je suppose que non alors, ENBARQUEZ LE !

Sans attendre un seul instant, je pris en vitesse la lettre de recommandation et je transplanai.

J'atterris _comme par hasard_ dans une flaque de boue. Mais trop choqué par tous les évènements, je n'y fis pas attention. Heureusement que j'atterris derrière dans l'hôpital, à un endroit ou personne ne pouvait le voir.

Soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prévenir ses amis. Par automatisme, il allait retransplaner mais il souvint des paroles de Pansy : « _**oublis nous… Oublis le monde magique…Oublis tes amis et…vis comme bon il te le semble… »**_

Je séchais mes larmes et me regarda dans une des fenêtres. Mes yeux rouges prouvaient que j'avais beaucoup pleuré. Avec un bon sort de glamour, on ne vit bientôt plus rien. Un autre de nettoyage, et me voilà tout propre. Tiens, depuis quand j'ai changé d'habit ? Je porte un jean bleu tout simple ainsi qu'une chemise noir, le tout caché par une blouse de médecin blanche.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment et arriva finalement aux portes automatiques. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il se fit bousculer par quelqu'un et tomba la tête la première. Le parfait inconnu avec sa canne ne s'excusa même pas et continua son chemin.

« Eh ! Vous pourriez vous excusez ! »

Il se retourna.

« Je suis handicapé, ca ne se voit pas assez ? Il faut que je vous fasse un dessein»

Je réagis au quart de tour.

« Vous êtes handicapé, et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ! Un connard avec ou sans canne reste toujours un connard ! »

Il ne réagit pas et je considérais cela comme une victoire. Je passais à côté de lui, qui était encore figé, et lui lança un « salaud ». A la dernière minute, l'homme à la barbe de trois jours avec une canne, me retint par le bras et, instinctivement, je tournais la tête vers lui. Un sourire, que je ne serais par quel adjectif le qualifié, se dessina sur son visage.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'identifierais face à un parfait inconnu ! »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois mais, d'un sourire amusé. Il pointa de son doigt mon torse et automatiquement, je suivis son geste. Ce gars me tape sur les nerfs ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué le badge portant mon nom sur ma veste.

« Harry Potter…Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Alors que j'allais lui répondre une voix autoritaire me coupa.

« House ! Vous vous rendez compte à quel heure vous cous pointez ? Tous les candidats vous attendent depuis presque deux heures ! »

« J'allais justement y aller. Au revoir Ryry ! »

Je pète les plombs et ne pu m'empêcher de lui crier dessus comme le ferait un enfant.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Il ne m'écouta pas et, je pu voir avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferme, un sourire narquois m'étant destiné. Je le déteste d'avance.

**Euh…Coucou. Après deux ans à avoir chipé le compte de ma sœur pour mettre des eviews, ma sœur en ayant marra m'a dit un je cite « tiens petite emmerdeuse, un compte à toi comme ça tu me feras plus chier ».**

**Bref, j'ai écrit ce petit prologue me demandant ce que je vaux en écriture ayant de très bonnes notes en rédaction. J'attends un avis pour me dire ou je me situe et les problèmes que j'ai dans ma façon d'écrire. Les reviews ne me sont pas indispensable et je trouve que les auteurs qui refusent d'écrire juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas satisfait du nombre de reviews qu'ils ont reçu ! Je vous avouerais quand même que ça me fera sûrement plaisir. Bon sinon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que si une suite arrive, elle vous plaira tout autant. Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder.**

**A une prochaine fois. 73100.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je le déteste d'avance.

Euh…Petit problème. Je suis sensé allez ou et faire quoi ? Pansy, pourquoi m'avoir amené dans un tel endroit ?

Une jeune femme au chignon séré et aux grands yeux bleus avec, comme la plus grande partie des employer de l'hôpital, une blouse blanche semblait chercher quelque chose. Quand je rencontrai son regard, elle sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et s'approcha maintenant de moi. Elle portait un simple jean bleu très clair avec un chemisier blanc. Ce qui m'avait le plus frappé chez elle, c'était les talons de plus de 10 cm qu'elle portait. Elle avait le visage dur, une paire de lunette carré qui renforçait encore plus son air sévère. Il y avait cependant dans son regard une certaine gentillesse qui l'adoucissait. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa directrice de maison.

« Mr. Potter, on m'a envoyé vous chercher. Je vous pris d'excuser mon retard, votre venu plus tardive que les autres candidats m'avait complètement sortis de la tête. Suivez moi je vous pris. »

Cette femme ne m'avait même laissé en placer une qu'elle me faisait déjà signe de la suivre. Nous traversions nombre de couloirs dans le silence le plus complet. Le bourdonnement constant qui résignait dans cet hôpital m'irritait et je me demandais si j'allais un jour m'y faire. Les gens nous regardaient sans que je n'en sache la raison, je cru même voir une jeune fille de quinze ans me faire un clin d'œil. Etrange…

Nous arrivions finalement devant une double porte que ma guide ouvrit. L'auditorium était rempli de médecins aillant tous à peu près entre les 30 et 50 ans. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Je me rappelai à cet instant que les plus jeunes médecins avaient entre 25 et 30 ans. IL n'en avait que 20 !

**Suite à leur arrivé, une multitude de tête se retournèrent vers lui, tout les yeux braqué sur la source de perturbation. Harry, gêné par toute cette attention sur lui, se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait ici ? Sa guide commença à parler.**

« Ou est le Dr. House ? »

Un grand silence pesant mit fin aux discussions. La jeune femme soupira.

« Il n'est pas arrivé, c'est ça ? Bon, Mr. Potter, installez-vous dans la rangée D. »

Elle partit sans un mot. Intimidé par tous ces regards, j'arrivai quand même à m'installer sur une chaise. Tout au long de mon trajet, le bruit de mes pas se faisait clairement entendre et chaque personne me fixait du regard. Au moment même ou mon derrière (nda : *bave coulant sur le menton de l'auteur) toucha la chaise en plastique, les regards se détournèrent et les discussions reprirent comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était jamais produit.

Je me permis de soupirer de fatigue, me demandant une fois de plus comment il était arrivé ici. Pansy…Je l'ai tué…Il ne faut pas que je pense à tout ça maintenant ! Il faut que je reste concentré sur ce qui se passe. Je pleurais plus tard…

Une jeune femme de la rangée C attiraient l'attention de tous. Elle faisait un de ses bruits. Au bout d'un moment, les gens s'habituèrent et se désintéressèrent d'elle. Voyant que je la fixais depuis un petit moment. Elle commença à me parler.

« Toi aussi tu es la pour être engagé par House ? Bien sûr, si tu es là ça doit être pour ça ! J'étais tellement triste quand j'ai été viré par ce que « je n'étais pas assez concentrée sur mon travail », n'importe quoi ! Juste par ce que je bavarde un peu avec mes collègues ! Enfin, bref, quand j'ai vu que le Dr. House cherchaient des médecins pour former une équipe, j'ai sur que ce poste était pour moi. Après tout, j'ai toutes les qualités requises ! Il est évident que je serais choisis, j'ai fais mes études à __

Cette fille est un vrai moulin à parole ! Bon, il faut quand même avouer que grâce à elle, je sais enfin ce que je fais ici. House ? Ca me dit quelque chose…Mais quoi ? Les portes s'entrevirent et je pu apercevoir la même femme de tout à l'heure. Elle portait un tailleur avec la chemise assortie, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et ses yeux bruns étaient remplis d'exaspération ainsi que de défi. Cette femme dégageait une certaine sensualité. Il y avait une deuxième personne mais je ne la voyais pas.

« Rangée D ! Par ici la sortie ! »

Et merde ! Je me levais à contre gré comme le reste de ma rangée et alors que j'étais devant la porte, je le vis. Lui aussi semblait surpris et son habituel sourire narquois reprit possession de ses lèvres.

« Vous faîtes partis de cette rangée ? »

Je ne lui répondis même pas et je passais devant lui, l'ignorant complètement. La femme au tailleur semblait intriguée mais un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. House cria.

« Excusez-moi c'est la rangée C qui part ! »

Je vois qu'il s'attend à ce que je revienne mais je continu mon chemin comme si rien n'avait changé. Je sais que ça l'énerve et ça me procure un bien fou. Le sourire de l'autre femme s'accentue encore plus.

« Froussard »

Je me retourne sachant déjà que cette insulte m'est destinée.

« Oui, vous êtes un froussard ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas dans mes petits papiers et vous abandonnez donc. L'attitude même d'un froussard. Et vous savez, je préfère être un connard et un salaud qu'être un froussard.

Piqué au vif, je lui lance mon plus beau regard noir mais je rentre quand même dans l'auditorium lui marchant sans faire exprès sur un pied, mettent toute ma force dans mon pied.

« Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! »

Je le regarde, un sourire purement innocent collé au visage. Il me renvoi un regard meurtrier. C'est peut-être puérile mais, ce petit geste de vengeance me rempli de satisfaction. Je retourne finalement à ma place sous l'œil attentive du timbré handicapé.

Il se remit devant nous et commença à parler.

« Nouvelle patiente, Jeune femme de 30 ans atteinte de Synesthésie ! Nouvelle règle, si vous faites une analyse en labo, vous les arrachez, vous les mettez au feu ! Pas de note, ni aucune trace. En ce qui nous concerne, notre patiente est Oussama Ben Laden. Et tous ceux en dehors de cette pièce, les services secrets. Des questions ? »

Ce gars était totalement débile et je dirais même atteint de graves problèmes mentaux !

Il fit rentrer une jeune femme de couleur qui s'assit sur une chaise nous la présentant comme Ben Laden. Il est fou !

« Donnez-moi vos propositions, posez vos questions »

C'est un homme d'environ 40 ans, brun malgré une légère perte cheveux, avec un nez un peu trop long et trop en pique qui commence.

« La synesthésie est récente ? » demande –t-il. La jeune noire lui répond immédiatement.

« Oui. » Il continue sur sa lancé.

« Des antécédents semblables ou psychiatriques ? »

« Non. RAS. »

« Etes-vous sous traitement médicamenteux ou sous l'influence d'une drogue ? »

« Non »

Je décide finalement à intervenir m'ennuyant un peu et voulant lui montrer à ce bipppp que je peux être un bon médecin ! Malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais fait fac de médecine…

« Faut-il croire ce que vous dites ? »

Cette fois c'est le vieux timbré qui intervient me montrant encore un peu qu'il ne m'apprécie guère.

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais renoncé à vous montrer Bodil Ipsen pour une junkie ? »

Cet homme m'exaspère. Ce fut finalement une blonde au petit air de peste qui me soutint.

« Pouvons-nous croire les vôtres ? »

C'est à ce moment la que j'ai commencé à tisser un lien très amicale avec cette petit peste. Cependant le Dr. House revint à l'attaque.

« Faut bien faire confiance à quelqu'un »

Cette fois ce fut elle et moi qui répondîmes en même temps.

« Non »

Nous échangions un regard avant de nous sourire mutuellement. Elle me plaisait de plus en plus. Mon nouvel ami reposa des questions à « Ben Laden ».

« Un membre de votre famille ou un de vos collègues a –t-il été malade récemment ? » La questionné fit une petite moue avant de répondre par non.

« On l'a passe au détecteur de mensonge ? » demanda inutilement l'autre timbré qui deviendrait peut-être mon supérieur.

Une autre jeune femme, la numéro 13, ayant un physique très avantageux avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, continua l'interrogatoire posant une question qui me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un petit moment sans que je n'ose la poser.

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps à plus de deux mille pieds d'altitude ? »

A cette question, toute la salle se retourna vers elle. Même le Dr. House semblait intrigué par sa question et lui demanda pour quoi elle avait posé cette question. Je répondis à sa place voyant où elle voulait en venir.

« Par ce qu'en avion on passe beaucoup de temps en très haute altitude, ca pourrait être un caillou remonté au cerveau »

« C'est un choix peu banal » dit-il a l'autre candidate brune alors que c'était moi qui avait justifié sa question. A l'instant même ou il croisa mon regard, je sus quel message il voulait me faire passer. Lèche cul ! Il osait me traiter de lèche cul. Je connais à peine ce mec mais il met déjà hors de moi. Pire que Malfoy…Heureusement que Pansy et Hermione arrivait à nous calmer sinon les coups seraient partis bien vite. Je sens les larmes monter et me résonne me disant une fois de plus que le moment des pleurs arriverait plus tard.

« Notre patiente est effectivement une habituée des avions. Bon, Emmenez Oussama faire une IRM et une angiographie, numéro treize, trente deux et trente neuf. Le reste, Répartissez vous en deux groupe, un pour les analysés de sang, l'autre pour les analyses de sel. Qui aime bien Ales Rodriguez ? »

Deux jumelles se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau aux longs cheveux blonds bouclé et au visage blanc et fin levèrent la main en première. Je me demandais de plus en plus si ce docteur en était bien vrai ou juste un charlatan. Cette question n'avait aucun rapport avec le patient et sa remarque prochaine non plus.

« Eh bien, vous avez tord ! Soyez heureuse que je ne vous vire pas tout de suite. Répartissez-vous encore en deux groupes, fonction lombaire et culture. Qui ne connaît pas Ales Rodriguez ? »

Je levais la main comme trois autres personnes.

« Vous allez fouiller la maison d'Oussama. »

Je me levais donc avec mes trois autres collègues et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir :

« Sauf vous, Mr. Potter. Vous resterez avec le dernier groupe. »

Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais du me méfier de ce sourire collé sur son visage quand il me regardait.

_10 minutes plus tard_

Mais pourquoi je dois laver sa voiture !

Je remercie Amadeo, Ayumi chan, momoxrosax, nana22, cathy, et Lolita pour avoir pris la peine de donner leurs avis même les remarques qui ne font pas toujours plaisir mais au moi, qui sont franche.

Si certains mots vous posent problèmes, demandez-moi dans une review !

Dr. House.


End file.
